A New Beginning
by bolin816
Summary: Don't want to spoil too much, but, this is set after Sozin's Comet in a post apocalyptic Avatar world. If you like this story, check out my other one. /s/9370003/1/Bete-Noire
1. Prolouge

Aang smiled and waved as thousands cheered and yelled. He looked to his left and saw his friend, Zuko, now Firelord Zuko, also smiling and waving. Within the crowd, Aang saw her, her, who saved him from the iceberg, who filled his heart when a great void had shattered it, her. Katara. Zuko found Mai, his one true love, no one else could ever equal her. The Hundred Year War was over at last. That was five years ago.


	2. I

I

"Come on! Get these guns loaded up"! Yelled the lieutenant as his soldiers rushed around, adding artillery to their cannons as the night air was riddled with bullets. They got the artillery in place as the lieutenant yelled "FIRE"! The cannon burst like splitting a salad on a plate; the artillery shell went flying towards the enemy and exploded, leaving a huge crater where it hit. "CHARGE"! Yelled a garrison commander as his soldiers charged into the night. Hong crouched down next to the lieutenant and asked "Sir, with all due respect, but why do our generals think it's a _good_ idea to charge the enemy down"? "Because son, it wears them down, but it also wears us down. Now shut your mouth and get these guns loaded up". "Yes sir". Instead, Hong rushed over to their platoon scout, Ying. "Hey, how much longer do we have to stay out here", yelled Hong. "Don't look at me; I'm not the one in charge". An artillery shell exploded in front of them, spraying the two with mud and dirt. "Crap"! Hong said as he ran alongside the trench his platoon was hiding in. The rest of Hong's platoon in the trench were either drinking (not water, no) or shooting their rifles into the night, bullets whisking around. He found his friend, Shen, huddled in a corner drinking red wine from his canteen. "Get that thing out of your mouth", Hong said as he grabbed the canteen. "Why"!? "Save some for me", Hong said as he took a long swig from it. "Always the optimist", grumbled Shen as he got to his feet, rifle in hand.


	3. II

II

The bullets continued to rain down on the small platoon, who has not moved their position since the night battle began. Hong, who was impatient for their troops to withdraw, began pacing in front of Shen, who was playing with his rifle. "Why haven't we withdrawn yet"? Hong asked aloud as Shen shook his head. "Hong, Hongey Hong, Hong. The geenerels have _nout _withdraween yeet beecuse they weesh to reeout thee eenemyy", Shen said drunkenly as Hong looked up from the trench. From there he couldn't see very much. But then, the air was filled with screams and shouts as their own troops began stampeding back toward friendly lines. "What's going on"? Hong asked but the soldiers ran past him and the platoon. Hong took a scared look at the lieutenant who was grabbing his sub-machine gun. "Be ready men, this may be your first piece of action", the lieutenant said as the enemy charged them. Hong let out a strangled yell and shot his rifle.

He opened his eyes and blinked, taking in the light. He was in some sort of warehouse, with a lot of light. He looked to his left and found huge boxes of some sort. All he knew was that the owl had sent him here.

Hong hit an enemy with the butt of his rifle and knocked him down. He reloaded and shot another, which sent two more sprawling. Suddenly, one came at him from behind him and grabbed Hong's neck. He gurgled and, with all his strength, flipped the enemy over his head and on the ground. The enemy was little more than a soldier wearing a t-visor mask with armor. Out of curiosity, Hong reached down and grabbed hold of the mask. He looked around once more and then took off the mask. Hong let out a strangled yell and scrambled backwards from it. The enemy was not even, in fact, human. It was a monster with sharp teeth and fleshy skin, his eyes closed. Hong scrambled to his feet and shot his rifle at the unconscious thing. It gave a shudder and was still. Hong gave a huge sigh of relief when a cheer came up from the rest of the platoon. He turned and saw the enemy retreating into the darkness. "We held them back"! Yelled the lieutenant and a cheer came up from the troops. Hong did not join in, as he was still staring at the dead enemy. The lieutenant saw this and came over to Hong. "Son, you alright"- He stopped when he saw the dead body. "What the hell is this", the lieutenant asked as he looked over at Hong. "The enemy", Hong replied. Before the lieutenant could make a reply, a messenger came running over to them. "Sir, the general concedes his congratulations for holding against the enemy", he said. "Well, tell him"- "He would also request an audience", the messenger said. The lieutenant immediately straightened up and followed the messenger. He indicated the rest of the platoon follow. Shen caught up to Hong and asked "Where are we going"? Hong looked at him and answered "We're going to see General Sokka".


End file.
